Cop Business
by ViralGirl
Summary: After many years of searching, the police finally got their hands on dedsec's location. To Marcus' horror, he watches his friends getting arrested. He understands that running is the only option left.


**/** _This is a quick wrencus one shot I wrote for the enjoyment of readers. Please be aware that the game isn't out yet, so I gathered all the information we know so far to make them 'in character' as much as I can. I do not own any of the characters, all of them are from watch dogs 2 and ubisoft created them. If you'd like to see other wrencus or watch dogs fanfictions, hit me up!_ **/**

Marcus' POV

Blood. There was so much of it. My head was spinning, and I felt like throwing up. How did this happen? How did it come to this? Never did I think that joining dedsec was ever going to be as bad as it was right now, at this very moment.

My family was getting killed, one at a time. My new family was getting ripped away from me, just like the first one. I couldn't bear watching cops trashing our stuff around, even shooting at some members like they were animals. Dedsec was getting defensive, but this only made the cops more furious.

Wrench, Sitara, Josh and I managed to get away, so did a few other of us. Cops were chasing us down in the cold, dark night. It was so dark, we didn't even know where we were going.

That's when it happened. We lost sight of Josh. Then it was Sitara who disappeared. Soon, all the other members were nowhere to be found. Wrench was still here with me, searching a way to stop them from chasing us. He proposed many times to kill some of them, but it would have only made things worse.

And so, we ran in the streets, zigzagging so the helicopter wouldn't shoot us down. This wasn't very effective, but call it luck, we didn't get shot.

I remember Wrench cursing when we got trapped in a dead end. That was it. There was no way we could possibly escape. The helicopter spotted us and cops were already holding their guns towards us.

"Drop your weapons!" one of the police men shouted.

We did as told. They were so many, we couldn't possibly win against all of them. Even hacking wouldn't help us this time.

"Hands in the air! Hurry up!"

I slowly lifted my arms, but Wrench didn't move. He didn't even twitch.

"You!" the same cop growled, looking at Wrench. "I said in the air!"

"Why are you doing all of this, you shit heads?" Wrench snapped. "All we want is to give back people their freedom!"

"Shut up! You'll have plenty of time speaking shit in prison. Hands in the air, now!"

"I ref-"

 _BANG_

I closed my eyes, arms now instinctively protecting my face. I didn't want to open my eyes, and I had a good reason for it. I heard a scream, and the sound of it was horrible. The worst was that it was coming out of Wrench.

Against my will, my eyes slowly opened. I saw Wrench on the ground, arms wrapped around his left leg.

Blood. It was coming out of him.

"Wrench! Are you alright?" I panicked.

"You," another cop growled. "Put your hands back where I can see 'em!"

"You're crazy!" I screamed. "You're not cops! You guys are monsters!"

"Your hands!" he shouted.

"Fuck you!"

The guy hold his gun towards me, aiming my stomach. I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as people say.

"Don't!" I heard Wrench hissed.

 _BANG_

I clenched my teeth. I was waiting to feel any sign of pain, but nothing happened. My eyes snapped wide open. What I saw was beyond anything I could have imagined.

Wrench stood there, in front of me, arms stretched on both side of his body to protect me. Blood started falling from his chest.

"W-Wrench?" I gasped.

"It's okay dude," he laughed, visibly in pain.

He started shaking. His head slowly turned to look my way. He had this stupid happy emoji on, showing that underneath that mask of his, he was smiling.

"Tell the others I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't save them all."

He coughed one time, then another... His body fell on the ground, unmoving.

I fell on my knees, numb.

"You fucking moron," I cried. "You didn't have to."

A few cops jogged towards us.

"Don't come!" I shouted.

Without caring, a cop grabbed my arm, but I smashed it away.

"Leave me alone, murderers!"

I tried so hard not to cry, but I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. They killed my best friend. I'd never forgive them.

"Wrench," I begged. "Wake up!"

Two police officers took Wrench's body and lifted it. They were taking a member of my family away, those bastards.

"Hey!" I said, furious. "Don't touch him!"

I was boiling. I was seeing double. I felt numb. What was happening? This had to be a nightmare.

Before I could even twitch, a cop punched me in the stomach. I coughed, tried to breathe, coughed once more.

I fell on the ground. My vision went black, and I fell unconscious.

 _We lost, and it was over._


End file.
